pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Mizuki Harlaown
Sakura Mizuki Harlaown '(さくら美月ハラオウン'') is one of StarMiya's original characters and also the first one. Sakura is a student at St Marie's Academy for patisseres. She was originally a high ranked aikatsu idol under the moonlight office agency and now balances her time between being a patissere and an idol in both the Aikatsu and pripara worlds. Bio Appearance Sakura has a fair complexion with big, crystal blue eyes. Her long platinum blonde hair is waist-length with ringlets on end, and she changes its style frequently. Due to her appearance, she resembles that of an adult, leading others to assume she is older than she is. Personality A gentle and mature individual who constantly puts others before herself, which always seems to land her into trouble with friends and family. She is outgoing and loves to have fun, so she enjoys teasing others she is close to. Although she never takes it too far. Sakura has an intense love for music and dance, she had a natural talent for both and was composing and choreographing her own material from a young age. Sakura hates violence despite being formally trained in weapon handling and martial arts, and she also dislikes formalities. While she is a vampire and can only go a few weeks without feeding on blood, she pushes herself until she is forced fed it to avoid collapsing. Significant Coords *'''Casual Coord - **''Lavender Butterfly Coord'' **''Cool Firework Yukata Coord'' **Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord **Sweet☆Melody S Coord **Silky Ice Swan Coord **Harmonic Hanabi Coord **Melody Sky Coord **Paradise Sky Coord **Mysterious Devilish Coord *'Cyalume Coord' - **''Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord'' **''Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord'' **Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord **Harmonic Cyalume Charm Coord Outside of Pripara Sakura is a first year student at St Marie's academy, for aspiring patisseries. She is the top of her class in both academics and practical lessons, although she is can only be found during the practical lessons. The rest of the time she is usually designing, choreographing, writing new music or doing something Idol related with her teammates or on her own. Unlike the rest of her team she does not board at the school, but instead stays in a large manor she bought with her inheritance. Being Supernatural Sakura often struggles with the fact that she isn't human, but she is an honest girl who uses her supernatural abilities to make everyday life easier for those around her- but only for good causes. She would never consider using her abilities to cheat or make problems. Sakura has only been in her true form twice in her life, since she has been told to hide who she really since she was little. This causes Sakura to feel like she can never truly be free as she can never be in her true form around the ones shes loves Relatives *'Fate T Harlaown' - Sakura has a extremely close relationship with her adoptive sister. Despite them being unable to see each other too much as of late, Fate often worries about Sakura's health; especially when Sakura decided to focus on other things not related to the family. *'Lindy Harlaown' - Sakura's adoptive mother, the two have a close relationship. Like Fate she often worries about Sakura's health. Relationships Miyuki Hanazaki - One of Sakura's best friends, while Miyuki knows her limits with Sakura she still likes to tease Kotomi, which often makes her mad. They have a close relationship but she struggles to feel better when Miyuki tries comforting her, often resulting in hiding from her in such times to avoid making her feel badly. Kotomi Midori - Sakura's other best friend, and the one who is capable of making her feel better when she feels saddened. Mikami Tojo - is one of Sakura's teammates. Trivia *She was given the nickname Wolf Girl because of her angelic animal spirit being a wolf that grants her the ability to turn into one. *She designs and makes all her own clothes. **She also writes and composes her own music, and choreographs all the dances. *She has perfect pitch. *She is terrified of spiders. *Her Idol Nickname is the Mysterious Devil. *She understands every language due to being part angel. *When she was younger Sakura was very short for her age, usually leading others to compare her to a seven year old- much to her aggravation. Gallery Mizuki WIP2.PNG Swett Shoes.png Sweet S dress.png Sweet S.png New sakura.png Harlaown.png Sakura Harlaown 3D.png 8b5fd7ba-fd1a-49fc-99b2-abce9506c788.jpg 979de1a5-e22d-465a-9f07-e79bdda2ac62.jpg 36364b64-af48-450e-84f5-23bf0956c63e.jpg E866d5e1-b23b-4d58-9d48-c487033aaa7d.jpg D0e657b1-f91e-4862-bf31-35c44acf6598.jpg 78f5e423-126f-446c-832d-1ce20524ea93.jpg Sweet s.png SakuraTrue.png Category:Original Characters Category:StarMiya Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Prism Voice Category:Student Council members Category:Academy Festival Category:Member of Hanabi Category:Major Class Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:Top Idol Class Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Non-human Category:Goddess Category:Divine Idols Category:Manager Category:Managed by herself Category:Member of Devilish Category:Member of Sweet☆Melody Category:Angel Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Unmei Idol